swgemulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Styles and Other Important Information
'Abilities, Weapon Damage and Time Penalties' Below is a list of "special" shots and the damage they do, plus the time penalty assigned to each. Also, for rifles, the Mind damage each special causes is listed. 'Disclaimer:' *The values for RIFLES have been tested pretty well over time by various people. The values shown for pistols and carbines may be more susceptible to inaccuracies. Flyojumper originated the values and others have offered updates, including Seflyn and myself. '**** Important - Please Read ****' *'For some reason, when you execute any shot, the damage that comes out of your weapon is automatically increased by 50%. Let me say that again in another way: Each shot you do, whether it is a regular attack (no specials, just shooting) or a special shot (those listed below) will automatically be damage-multiplied by 1.5.' *'Example: If you have a weapon that has minimum damage of 100 and maximum damage of 300, then all of your "regular" (non-special) shots would range from 150 to 450! (not counting armor resists... more on that later). Don't ask me why SOE does it this way, but it does. ' Now with that in mind, the following Damage multipliers are applied to that "enhanced by 50%" value. Please see the damage formula discussion further below: 'Pistols:' Body Shot1 ........... Damage x1.5 Time x1.275 (approx) Body Shot2 ........... Damage x2.0 Time x1.8 Body Shot3 ........... Damage x2.5 Time x??? Health Shot1 ......... Damage x1.5 Time x1.5 Health Shot2 ......... Damage x2.0 Time x2.0 Torso Shot ........... Damage x3.0 Time x??? Eye Shot ............. Damage x3.0 Time x??? Point Blank Single 1 . Damage x1.5 Time x??? Point Blank Single 2 . Damage x3.0 Time x1.75 Dive Shot ............ Damage x2.5 Time x1.8 Kip Up Shot .......... Damage x2.5 Time x1.55 Roll Shot ............ Damage x2.5 Time x1.5 Disarming Shot1 ...... Damage x2.0 Time x2.3 Disarming Shot2 ...... Damage x4.0 Time x??? 'Carbines:' Special: Damage Time Full Auto Single1 x2.5 x1.5 Leg Shot1 x1.5 x1.25 Leg Shot2 x2.0 x1.5 Action Shot1 x1.5 x1.60 'Rifles:' Special: Damage Time Mind Damage Effect Head Shot1 x1.5 x1.5 x4 Head Shot2 x2.5, x1.75 x5 Head Shot3 x3.0 x2.0 x7 Mind Shot1 x1.5 x1.8 x6 DoT Bleed attack Mind Shot2 x2.0 x2.0 x5 DoT Bleed attack Conceal Shot x2.5 x3.0 x5 Flushing Shot1 x2.0 x2.1 x5 Stun + Raises posture Flushing Shot2 x4.0 x2.6 x6 (AE) Stun + Raises posture Flurry Shot1 x2.5 x2.0 x5 Dizzy Flurry Shot2 x2.0 x2.3 x6 (AE) Dizzy Strafe Shot1 x2.0 x2.0 x5 Strafe Shot2 x5.0 x3.5 x6 (AE) Clears cover + delay Startle Shot1 x2.0 x2.1 x5 Startle Shot2 x4.0 x2.6 x6 (AE) Raises posture Surprise Shot x3.0 x3.0 x5 Sniper Shot = ? Long-distance deathblow 'General:' Threaten shot Damage x0.25 ..... Time ???? Warning shot Damage x0.25 ..... Time ???? Overcharge Shot1 Damage x2.5 ...... Time x2.0 Overcharge Shot2 Damage x2.5 ...... Time x2.0 Suppression Fire1 Damage x1.5x??? .. Time x2.0 'NOTES:' (AE or AoE) = Area of Effect = hits ALL targets IN COMBAT with you within 64 meters. (DoT) = Damage over Time = Bleed shot that keeps bleedinf for a few minutes 'Example:' From the table above, note that Flushing Shot 2 has a Damage multiplier of 4.0. The formula for damage is: Base Shot Damage' base_shot_damage * 1.5 * Damage_multiplier = enhanced_shot_damage' So let's say you have a Laser Rifle with Minimum damage 60 and Maximum damage 460, then... Minimum enhanced damage would be: 60 * 1.5 * 4.0 = 360 Average enhanced damage would be: 260 * 1.5 * 4.0 = 1560 Maximum enhanced damage would be: 460 * 1.5 * 4.0 = 2760 Is this the FINAL actual damage you do to the creature? NO! Notice that all weapons have an "Armor Piercing" (AP) value and all targets have an "Armor Resist" (AR) value. The actual damage above is modified (either UP or DOWN) depending on: *The AP of your weapon: Is it more or less than the AR of the target? *The AR of the target *The Vulnerabilities of the target There are other threads that describe all of these variables in much greater detail and with solid examples. I believe the Combat Window shows the raw unadjusted number before AR and resists. 'Weapon Speed: How to determine your Rifle's Current Rate of Fire' 'The formula is: ' (weapon_speed * shotpenalty * ((100 - your_weapon_speed_modifier) * .01). 'Example: Laser rifle with speed x5.2' 'Normal Attack Speed (without firing any specials):' If your speed modifier is +40, then actual speed = 5.2 * ((100 - 40) * .01) = 3.12 seconds If your speed modifier is +65, then actual speed = 5.2 * ((100 - 65) * .01) = 1.82 seconds 'Firing HeadShot2s, which have a time penalty of 1.75...' If your speed modifier is +40, then actual speed = 5.2 * 1.75 * ((100 - 40) * .01) = 5.46 If your speed modifier is +65, then actual speed = 5.2 * 1.75 * ((100 - 65) * .01) = 3.1 'TIME CAP NOTE:' Currently, the time cap (Lowest possible speed) is 1.0 seconds. So if your calculated rifle speed is less than one second, it should fire at one second intervals and no faster. Source 1